Christmas Bathroom Surprises
by dragonmaiden91
Summary: Set in GoF, contains lemon and dub-con. Harry gets an unusual Christmas present during the Yule Ball and doesn't know what to make of it. Harry/Cedric


Not the fic I was planning but it attacked me today and wouldn't leave me alone. Rated for lemon, language, graphic descriptions and dubious consent.

Harry sighed wearily and unzipped his pants. The Yule Ball was almost over, thank God. It had seemed like the most useless waste of time. The only interesting thing he'd learned was about Hagrid's heritage. His date had abandoned him for a guy Beauxbatons and seemed to be having a great time the last time he saw her. He couldn't begrudge her considering how little attention he'd given her but he'd gotten through the mandatory first dance and now all that was left was avoiding looking in Cho and Cedric's direction for the remainder of the night.

He heard the bathroom door open and heard someone come in, but he was too tired and grumpy to look at them. He relieved himself of the Butterbeer he'd had that night, before going to the sink to wash his hands. He doubled back to the stall to get some paper.

He'd no sooner dried his hands and tossed the wad of wet paper into the toilet when the back of his neck tingled. He could sense someone directly behind him and tensed up, hand slipping towards his wand.

"Easy there" the man chuckled and Harry's wand flew out of the pocket he was reaching in. He was ready to wheel around when the tip of a wand poked him in the back and he stilled.

"What do you want?" he asked tersely.

A hand reached over to stroke the side of his face. Harry tensed and moved away from the warm calloused hand. The man chuckled again and moved closer, until he was inches from the Boy Who Lived, his wand still touching him.

"Testy aren't we Potter?" Harry could feel the man's body heat he was so close. "I'm just here to wish you a Happy Christmas that's all."

"And you followed me into the toilet took my wand and have yours pointed at me because?"

"So hostile for such a little thing" the man chuckled again and Harry felt a sliver of unease stir. "I've been watching you all night pretty boy. You seemed so bad tempered, staring at the crowd. Your own date left you but you didn't want her at all, did you? You've been looking for something else all night, something she couldn't give you."

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, ready to turn around, but the man pressed his wand harder into his back and he stopped. His mind was racing, trying to identify the deep sultry voice of the man, but it was difficult. He thought he knew something vaguely familiar about the voice, but it eluded him.

"I'm just an admirer" the man spoke directly into his ear, making him start. "I've been watching you for a long time pretty boy. Tonight I'm just here to give you a Christmas present that's a little hard to wrap."

"I don't want a present" Harry said sharply, definitely uneasy. "And don't call me that."

"What's the matter pretty boy? Don't you like it? It suits you so well after all." The man's nose was following the outline of Harry's ear and Harry had to repress a shiver of foreboding. Then the man licked it and Harry jerked away, startled. Abruptly something seized his wrists and hauled him forward. There was a loud snicket and once Harry managed to get his feet out of the way of the toilet, he realised they were cuffs. They were a deep red and soft but unyielding and they had secured his wrists around the old fashioned pipe on the wall that connected to the pulley flushing mechanism. His wrists were bound, the chain of the cuffs behind the pipe so that his hands could slide up and down the pipe, but not be able to move away.

"What the hell?" he demanded, a ripple of fear in his voice. He was now slightly leaning over the toilet from his bindings, feet on either side of the thankfully clean throne. He heard a low murmur and the sound of the stall door's lock clicking into place.

"Relax pretty boy" the man had come back and put a hand on the boy's back to push him upright. "I said I was here to give you a present. I promise you'll enjoy it."

"I doubt it" Harry deadpanned. "I don't know what you've heard, but chocolate's a great present. I also like Quidditch stuff, sweets and clothes for presents. Not being tied up against a toilet with a creepy guy I don't know."

"Oh you know me Harry" the man said quietly. "And I know you, better than you think. And I know you'll love this."

"I really doubt it" Harry said acidly and then yelped as the guy removed his glasses. "What are you _doing?"_

"Just getting everything ready" the man purred in his ear. "I want everything to be perfect pretty boy. You're far too special for anything else."

"Gee thanks" Harry said sarcastically, his heart starting to pound. He really didn't want to know what this present was.

The man chuckled again before running his hand through Harry's messy black hair. Harry tensed as he continued to stroke and pet the thick wild locks.

"Beautiful" the man breathed in his ear, his breath tickling it. "You're stunning pretty boy. Far too good for the likes of Patil."

Harry swallowed heavily feeling the fingers continue their combing of his hair. His heart was creeping up his throat. "Stop it."

"Stop? Are you sure?" the man blew into his ear before licking it again. He moved to plant his feet outside of Harry's, arms moving to encircle his waist, engulfing the slighter boy, who was trembling slightly. He hadn't realised how much bigger the other man was.

"Let me go."

"Hmm" the man pretended to think. His hands were tracing patterns and roaming the front of his body. One hand was rubbing directly over Harry's groin and heat was beginning to pool in his lower regions. He felt the flesh underneath the hand stir.

"You know what? I don't think you want me to" the man's lips brushed behind his ear before running his tongue over the skin. He began to nuzzle the boy's neck trailing wet hot lips along the tingling skin.

"Yes I do" Harry's voice was starting to shake and his breathing hitched when the man's hand pressed harder in between his legs. He felt his cock begin to swell under the man's ministrations. He bit his lip hard and tried to move away half-heartedly but the man merely followed. He sucked the skin at the base of his neck and joining the shoulder before applying teeth and he bit. Harry gasped and involuntarily jerked his hips forward as the man soothed the sudden hurt by running his tongue along the love-bite.

"Are you sure about that pretty boy? I mean you seem a little…distracted" he felt the man's grin against his bare skin when he felt the hand remove itself from his crotch. He was torn between relief and disappointment but his breath caught when the man's hand went to his zipper and slowly pulled in down.

"Oh God" he moaned aloud when the man's warm and calloused hand slid into his boxers and wrapped around his semi hard shaft. He involuntarily bucked his hips, his phallus fully erect when the gentle fingers caressed the sensitive skin, the callouses creating a mind blowing friction. He started rocking his hips, desperate for more of the feeling.

Then the man stopped, his hand releasing the throbbing cock. Harry let out a whine of protest, his mind caught up in the sensation.

"You said you wanted me to stop" the man murmured into the panting boy's ear. "How about it pretty boy? I can give you so much more" his fingers ever so lightly touching the boy's balls, tracing gentle patterns against them "but I'm not going to rape you. Just say it pretty boy. Do you want it?"

Harry fought to break the fog surrounding his mind and felt himself freeze at the question. Did he want it? Want this complete stranger have his way about him in a toilet stall on Christmas day? His common sense was yelling at him to get out of this situation now. But a larger part of him, the part that yearned for human contact after years being starved of the sensation was desperate for more of the amazing feeling.

So he swallowed his pride, his dignity and his common sense, bowing his head and whispered _"yes."_

The effect was immediate. Those long fingers returned to his cock, leaving it twitching and aching with need. Harry moaned and widened his stance, desperate for more of the feeling as a warmth coiled in his belly. The man's lips were licking and sucking the boy's neck and throat, dropping kisses along his jaw while his hands seemed to be determined to drive Harry insane; stroking and caressing and squeezing the shaft and balls. He ran his thumb along the head, sweeping the precum away while his other hand cupped and fondled the ball sac.

Harry felt the warm coiling in his belly suddenly freeze and snap. His balls tightened and his cock shuddered as released deep spurts of seed on the wall, himself and the stranger's hands. He sagged and felt the man hold him up as his mind seemed to have exploded out of his cock along with his come.

He felt the vibrations run up him as the other man chuckled above him. He tilted his head and blinked blearily up at the man supporting him. Without his glasses, the face was completely a blur even at this range, which was strange even for his lousy eyesight.

"You look amazing" the man's was rough. "Completely beautiful pretty boy."

Harry felt himself blush as he struggled to stand on his feet. "Beautiful is for girls" he retorted, suddenly feeling something poking him in the back.

"That can't be right" the stranger whispered running along Harry's limp cock and smearing the seed around it. Harry felt a hand leave the sated organ and could just make it out coming to his face. "Because you" he felt the remaining hand squeeze his manhood, "are most definitely _not_" squeeze "a girl." He felt a finger slide along his lower lip, wet and sticky.

"Taste yourself" the man said huskily and slipped the finger into Harry's mouth, letting him taste his own essence. It was oddly salty and contained a hint of musk. He sucked on the digit without thinking and felt the man shudder and press him tighter to his hard body. It was then he realised that the man's large erection was digging into his back and swallowed. The man cursed as his finger went deeper into his mouth.

The spell was broken when the toilet beside him suddenly flushed and Harry jumped about a mile, suddenly realising where they were and how loud he'd been.

"Oh my God" he gasped mortified, the finger withdrawing from his mouth, face burning. The man laughed and encircled his waist, ignoring Harry's struggles to get away.

"Relax pretty boy" he said in amusement. "We're under a Silencing Charm. We can hear them but they can't hear us."

"Oh and that makes it alright then" Harry snapped, trying to pull the cuffs away from the pipe. The cuffs didn't budge and he was left standing in a toilet stall with a perfect stranger he'd let put his down his pants and jerk him off who was still holding him.

"I can muffle the sound outside if you want more of your present" the man said idly, keeping Harry to him while he licked off his fingers; Harry could hear the rasp of tongue against skin. "It's a little distracting."

Harry was filled with a sudden fury, without thinking, he lashed out with his foot catching the man unawares for a brief second. Harry tried to kick him again but the man shoved Harry forward, pinning him in place.

"Now there's the feisty little lion" the man growled, holding Harry tightly against him. The erection digging into his hip made him struggle but the man just groaned and thrust into him. "Oh that felt good. Do it again."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry demanded, hearing a quiver in his voice.

The man sighed. "Because I like you Harry. I like your beauty, your strength, your power, the way you move, the way you smell. Your smile, eyes hair. You have no idea how amazing you are, how captivating." He felt the man bury his nose into his hair and breathe deeply. "I decided to show you how much I like you pretty little lion."

"Who are you?" Harry whispered.

The man sighed. "I'm a student, obviously. Older than you and in a different House. That's all I'm going to say." He paused for a moment. "If you want I can stop. I can leave and let you go back to the party. Or I can give you the best Yule present you've ever received." He felt the man's arms tightened.

"One night, that's all I'm asking. I can give you more pleasure than you've ever known; that handjob was just a taste. And after I'll leave and never jump you again." He heard the small smile in his voice as his hands rested on his hips, waiting.

Harry swallowed hard. The man's speech was powerful, seductive. He felt hot at the list of things he'd recited about him, feeling embarrassed. The man was asking for a lot. But he'd also pleasured him earlier without his own release and he felt absurdly a little guilty. If it was just one night…. Closing his eyes he silently promised himself to never get himself in such a predicament again.

"Just tonight?" he asked in trepidation.

"Just tonight" the man promised and Harry heard some regret in his voice.

"Can you take the cuffs off then?" Harry asked hopefully.

The man laughed a deep rich baritone. "Maybe later" he said. Harry opened his mouth to protest and found his head being turned so the man could press their lips together.

The man's lips were firm and warm and Harry's open mouth allowed him to slide his hot tongue inside. He took hold of his shoulder to turn him a little, granting him greater access.

Harry moaned into the man's mouth as his tongue explored his mouth thoroughly, before coaxing his tongue to come out and play. It was amazing and Harry almost didn't notice the man pull his pants and boxers down until he felt the chill and broke away, fear coming back.

"Shush" the man soothed. He flicked his wand and suddenly they both were completely naked and in the bare feet. The man tugged Harry around so his back was nestled against the man's hard muscular chest. He felt the man's mouth on his neck sucking with renewed vigour. One hand began to twist and fondle his nipples while the other glided down to the soft flesh between his legs. He rocked backwards and forwards, his large erection flat against Harry's back.

Harry closed his eyes, torn between ecstasy and fear as he began to harden again. He had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Just let it go pretty boy" the older boy whispered in his ear. "Just relax and feel it."

Harry swallowed as he palmed his shaft. The older boy was moving him, widening his stance out. The hand fondling his nipples had disappeared for the moment and he felt him move away for a second before coming back and pushing him over to put his hands on the wall of the cubicle. Harry had no idea what he was trying to do when he felt something cold and slimy circling his ass crack and instinctively tensed.

"Easy" the other man cooed stroking the length of Harry's back and playing with his cock while whatever was circling his ass suddenly pushed into his anal passage. Harry let out a cry of shock and clenched his muscles around the invading presence, causing the man to groan.

"Relax pretty boy, it won't hurt for long" he said hoarsely, before his entrance was breached again. Harry belatedly realised that it was slick fingers being pushed into his hole. He whimpered when the fingers sank deeper and deeper into him despite the tight muscles trying to stop them. It hurt and he felt a tear roll down his cheek when the fingers stretched and twisted, widening the channel to make room for them.

Another finger entered him and he cried out. The man continued, pushing his fingers in and out of the vice like passage and Harry wanted to tell him to stop, it hurt…and then the fingers hit something and lightning shot up his spine. He cried out and bucked forward.

The man hit that spot again and again, making white flashes dance across his vision. His body bucked and pushed back against the fingers, instinctively trying to impale himself on the man's hand.

Then suddenly the fingers pulled out completely. He barely had time to register the sudden emptiness when the man's legs straddled him and something huge and thick breeched him, splitting him open. Harry screamed as his passage tried to force the intrusion to retreat by clamping down viciously. But slowly and steadily the man's hot and thick manhood slid inside him forcing the muscles to make room for it as though it belonged there.

The man groaned deeply, a hand tangling through Harry's sweaty hair, burying his face in his shoulder. He could hear snatches of talk _"God yes, that's it, Merlin you give it up good" _as he forced himself not to fight it. An inner instinct told him if he relaxed it wouldn't hurt as much and he struggled not too tense around the man's member. Suddenly the cock slid deeper into him and hit that spot that made sparks fly. He cried out and the man groaned and began to move, sliding out before shoving forward to slam into that spot dead on. He howled and pushed back. The burning and pain had begun to recede and pleasure began to rise as the man thrust into his passage, again and again and again, groaning at the sensation. His mouth was nipping and mouthing his neck and shoulder while his hand went around the younger boy's body to jack him off in time with his thrusts.

Harry could only moan and cry out as he ground back into the ruthless movements behind him. His cock was weeping copiously desperate for release as the orgasm brewing in his loins was steadily rising and building. He felt the man push his legs apart even further to shove in deeper and harder, pushing him against the wall forcing him to take everything he was giving him. He twisted Harry's cock violently before slamming into that spot and the dam swelled and broke. Harry wailed and his climax exploded through him, muscles strangling the relentless cock in his passage. The stranger groaned, pushing Harry into the wall and thrust hard before his own climax overtook him and he savagely bit Harry's shoulder as his manhood shuddered and spurted deep inside the boy. His cock completely milked by the tight muscles, he sat down hard on the toilet, pulling a spent Harry with him.

They lay like that a for a while, the man's softening cock still inside Harry. They sat precariously for a few minutes on the too small toilet, the elder's face buried in the younger boy's shoulder. Reluctantly he pulled out, making the boy groan and undid the cuffs around his wrists before pulling him off the toilet and laying him on the floor of the toilet stall. He looked absolutely beautiful, covered in a sheen of sweat and drenched in spunk that covered his front, his stomach, chest, groin and even under his chin. His own come was slowly trickling down the boy's legs. His hair was tousled and green eyes dazed from the intensity of their encounter. He didn't have long left before they would be looked for, but he still wanted to make sure the boy never forgot tonight or would want to. He leaned over the boy and kissed him slowly and sweetly. Harry was too tired to respond, but that didn't matter.

He started to lick the boy's chin, removing the come. He closed his eyes at the taste, feeling himself stir. He started on the boy's chest, clearing away the spunk to find the boy's nipples and licked and swirled around them, feeling them harden. Despite Harry's tiredness, his body was still a teenager and had the blessing of quick recovery time. He splayed his fingers in the seed on his stomach and pushed them into Harry's mouth, moving in and out, running them along his tongue and roof of his wet cavern. Harry groaned weakly, trying to move away, but he was persistent. It was amazing how quickly one recovered from an orgasm when they were in a hurry with someone they wanted. He was swelling nicely and he wrapped a hand around Harry's spunk covered cock, pumping slowly.

Harry felt himself harden despite himself. His mind was dazed from the incredible climax, but the other man appeared determined to have another round with him. He groaned as he was slowly jerked off. The man shuddered at the vibration felt from his fingers still in Harry's mouth and pulled them out to lean over and kiss him, tongues sliding across one another. Then he disengaged and began to wiggle downwards kissing, licking and caressing Harry's wonderful drenched skin.

Harry's slow recovery of his mental facilities flew out the window when something hot and incredibly wet wrapped around his cock. The older boy smiled around the cock in his mouth as Harry cried out and bucked into his mouth. Holding his hips down, he sucked and swallowed around the fully erect phallus, determined to make this as pleasurable as his limited time gave him. He ran his tongue along the shaft and balls, wrapping a hand around the ball sac to squeeze as he started humming around the leaking erection.

Harry screamed louder than he had during their entire time together as he came and he eagerly swallowed every drop, thoroughly licking the flesh clean before lifting his head to look at Harry. He appeared to be almost unconscious and that flattered and aroused him. He wiped the remaining come on Harry's body onto his aching cock, lifted Harry's legs off the dirty floor and pushed into him again. Warmth greeted him, but there was almost no resistance this time as if his cock belonged there. He started to move, bracing himself as he rode Harry, the boy limp under him; taking everything he gave him, his body a willing vessel for his cock. It sent a wave of arousal through him and he moved faster in the cramped quarters. He regretted not being able to have Harry elsewhere, but that couldn't be helped. He pushed Harry's legs up and out of the way giving him more room to thrust. Harry was not going to get hard from this; his body was spent from three orgasms in less than thirty minutes, a feat the other boy was proud of. He swooped down to claim the boy's lips, before he shuddered and drove himself into the heat as he climaxed.

It took a couple of minutes to recover and reluctantly pull out of the intoxicating heat. He staggered upright to retrieve his school bag hanging off the door hook. He reached in and pulled out a bottle of PepperUp which he took a swig of and felt his energy return. He looked regretfully at the almost unconscious boy, but he had already spent too much time with him. He then pulled out a bottle of Bruise Removal salve, great for anything from knocks against tables to hickies. He was reluctant to clean the boy but he vanished the come off his body, though leaving his seed that was still inside the boy alone. He removed the evidence of necking around the neck and shoulder parts that would be easily visible, but left the ones on the shoulder blades, wanting the boy to wear his mark for a few days. He knew that the whole situation and his actions were wrong, but he had no regrets. He'd tasted the Forbidden Fruit of Hogwarts and would return again for a taste at a later date, despite what he promised Harry.

The boy was clearly falling under Morpheus's pull and that had to be rectified. He ran a hand over the naked chest and groin regretfully before waving his wand and returning the clothes to the correct bodies. Then he pulled the boy off the floor and onto the toilet seat cover.

The boy's eyes were drifting shut when he poured PepperUp down his throat. Harry coughed and spluttered before swallowing convulsively. His own mouth went dry as he watched the throat move and he wondered how those lips would feel around his cock. He vowed to find out at a later date.

Jewel like green eyes fluttered open to focus hazily on the face in front of him. He smiled, knowing he couldn't see it and leaned over to kiss him tenderly, brushing his hair away from the heart shaped face.

"Thanks for the ride pretty boy" he murmured against the others lips.

Harry sighed, his mouth millimetres away. "Who….?"

The other pecked his lips and pushed the almost empty potion bottle and the boy's glasses into his small hands.

"Happy Yuletide Harry" he breathed before getting up and leaving the stall.

Harry felt dazed as he pushed his glasses up his nose. As everything came into focus, he could see he was alone.

He tried to stand, only to have wobbly legs give out and he sat back down hard. He gasped as his bottom throbbed in protest at the movement. His passage burned from the vigorous workout it received and his cock felt overlarge and sensitive.

He sighed and knocked back the potion, feeling strength instantly return to his limbs. He tentatively got off the toilet, feeling as though the burn spread and intensify. Leaning on the stall wall for support, it slowly dawned on him what he'd done in here.

He gripped the wall more tightly as the memories assailed him. Oh God.

Harry had lived in a dorm for three years with four other boys, with more conventional families than his. As such, he'd heard plenty about sex before, but it was always in code, never in plain terms. With no stable or interested adult figures in his life, no-one had ever explained sex to him, and he had never even contemplated having sex with a man. It had been rough, dominating, animalistic-and mind shattering. He couldn't tell how he felt about it. Though he was annoyed about being jumped and fucked, losing his virginity in a toilet stall to a man he didn't recognise.

Oh God. He sagged against the wall, taking care not to lean his butt against it. He had lost his virginity to a guy he didn't know. Or knew but didn't recognise according to the guy.

He sighed deeply and winced at the twinge it caused. He would think about this tomorrow. He took a small step, feeling the ripple of pain. Oh this was going to get old very fast. Drawing on his high tolerance for pain he carefully exited the stall and didn't look back.

He walked out of the bathroom, feeling the burn as he walked and the man's come still inside him, starting to trickle down his legs. He could hear the thumping of the music and the talking and laughing of hundreds of students and had to resist the urge just to go to bed. But his friends would get concerned and he wasn't sure going alone would be a good idea.

Ron hadn't moved from his position at the side of the room and was scowling at the dancers, particularly Hermione and Victor. He grunted a greeting at Harry before swinging his Butterbeer. Harry grabbed one himself and gratefully knocked it back and glanced at the giant clock. It was 11.53, roughly forty minutes since he'd gone to the bathroom. Nice to have such concerned friends, he thought ruefully, leaning against the table, not eager to sit down.

The clock struck twelve and like in the movies the magic ended. The Weird Sisters finished their music to thunderous applause and groans of disappointment. Harry was just relieved the night was over and wearily fell into step with Ron who was ominously silent. He stifled a moan as he forced himself up the steps, his backside throbbing.

"Hey Harry!"

Turning, he spotted Cedric Diggory the other Hogwarts Champion of the TriWizard Tournament. He saw Cho Chang waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs and he found that the relay race his heart made when he usually saw her was absent.

Cedric glanced at Ron, clearly not wanting to say anything in front of him and the red head stalked off, bad tempered.

"Listen I owe you one" the other Champion said quietly. "Your egg screams too right? Well take it for a bath."

Harry thought he was more tired than he first thought. "Huh?" he said articulately.

"The Prefect bathroom will do. The password's Pine Fresh. Just go and…mull things over with the egg. It'll help" Cedric grinned down at him.

"Err right. Thanks Cedric. Night" he gave a half wave to Cho before turning away.

"Goodnight" Cedric said, before saying softly to his retreating back "pretty boy."

A/N

Ok, clearly smut is on my mind. I am planning on doing a fluffier Harry/Cedric story and had started it until this one ensnared me. This couple have been on my mind lately which is odd because it wasn't a particularly interesting one to me until recently. Cedric Diggory has always been painted in such an innocent, perfect guy and I wanted to write him a little darker.

On another note, the reviews for a Never Ending Dream have convinced me that a sequel should be in order. I've got it vaguely planned out but it may be a while; I've got other stories like hungry chicks, begging for attention.

May possibly do a sequel for this too. What do you think?

I am clearly disturbed on some level, writing lots and lots of heavy non-consensual smut and not really caring. Why is it people are so eager for that genre?


End file.
